Naruto of the Rinne-Sharingan
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: They all thought she had been sealed... but no she decided to transmigrate passing on her chakra and ability's to another more pure soul to bring peace to this land of war and bloodshed... Enter Naruto Uzumaki (Otsutsuki,though no one even him knows that tidbit yet) transmigrate of the rabbit goddess Kaguya Otsutsuki mother of the Rikudo Sennin!


It was midnight October 10th or the day of the Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage or as one Naruto Uzumaki knows it his birthday or as it is more commonly referred to as by said person the day of hell on earth.

Said four year old child was currently running from a mob hell bent of causing him harm unfortunately he ran right into a dead end 'oh great time to get beat within an inch of my life again' were his current thoughts little did he know one Kaguya Otsutsuki was looking on his life thinking he must be filled with hate and would have to move on again when she looked at his soul and saw it pure as the day he was born (well except for a certain kind tailed vixen that was currently wondering how to get this specific human as her mate kyun kyun kyun) she then decided that he was the one she would give her power to and so she did she gave him every single last drop of her power and then she faded from this life to the pure world where she met the souls of her sons and apologized to them profusely saying she gave her power to the purest soul she had ever seen they doubted her but then she said "his soul has not one single blemish or distortion it is completely pure" their jaws then proceeded to hit the floor as they saw she was correct but anyways back to Naruto.

He was currently getting the beating of his life a few ninjas had pinned him to the wall by shoving Kunai through his hands, shoulders, feet, and thighs. One ninja had shot a fireball jutsu at him and burned him to a crisp it was then that Naruto all the while screaming "what did I do to deserve this DID I EVER DO TO YOU PEOPLE!" Screamed Naruto.

"WHAT DID YOU DO DEMON YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES AND FRIENDS" then a chorus of "yeah"s and "kill the demon" went around one ninja then came up and gouged out his eyes he screamed in pain and closed his now empty eye sockets but then something happened he felt his eyes grow back but they felt like they were brimming with power and acting on instinct his eyes snapped open and he yelled "SHINRA TENSEI" and an invisible force shoved the ENTIRE mob out of the alleyway and into the street he then promptly fainted.

This was the scene the Sandaime Hokage arrived on the scene "INU" the kami no shinobi yelled.

"Hai Hokage-sama" a man in a dog mask with gravity defying silver hair said in barely controlled rage at the scene before him.

"Bring all these civilians to Ibiki and Anko tell them they have no restrictions on getting the information out of them" the elderly Hokage said with authority.

"With great pleasure Hokage-sama, and please make sure little Naruto the gets the medical treatment he needs" The now identified Inu said.

"Nothing less young Kakashi" The Hokage said.

\- Mindscape-

"Wha where am I?" Our favorite young blond asked out loud.

"Come Naruto-kun" a beautiful young female voice said.

Having nothing else to do Naruto shrugged but did as told and followed the voice what he found was no what he was expecting. He found a beautiful young woman with nine crimson fox tails swishing happily behind her a pair of crimson fox ears on top of her head long beautiful red hair going down to her waist a beautiful black and red kimono well red with black lining crimson eyes with a slit black pupil, light pink supple lips and slight claws on her hands all in all there was only one way to describe her "... absolutely beautiful.." the vixen blushed a bright pink at this he noted contrary to popular belief he was pretty smart and observant for his age.

She giggled "why thank you Naru-kun that makes me feel appreciated" he blushed a new shade of red at being caught staring and the nickname she giggled again which he thought was one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard "well as much as I would like to sit and chat for a while we have some business to attend to my Naru-kun" she said.

"Huh what would that be Kyuubi" was his intelligent response.

"Wait you know who I am and aren't screaming at me for making your life miserable-which I'm truly sorry for by the way- or anything?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Nope for one I've know for a long time and two I don't blame you or my dad for what happened I mean you may have been asleep or something durning this but I tried to rip the seal off once ignorantly and my dad stopped me and explained everything to me he especially emphasized the Kyuubi was controlled part I have been wanting to talk to you for a long time actually Kyuu-Chan"he said to her complete and utter shock she then launched herself at him and started to cry on his shoulder saying sorry over and over again "It's okay my Kyuu-Chan but you said we had business to attend to or something?" She had stopped crying by now and blushed up a storm when he said my Kyuu-Chan.

" umm yes but that covered half of it the second part was your two bloodlines that one you got from an transmigrant of the first to ever use chakra and my grandmother in a sense and the second you unlocked due to my interference because if I was ever controlled again i wanted you to have the power to stop me so I gave you your mothers Adamantine Sealing Chains which normally only unlocks in female Uzumaki members Naru-Kun" she said after her blush receded.

"So what's the other one Kyuu-Chan" he asked excited.

She giggled at his antics "The other one is the predecessor of all dojutsu and has all their abilities in one it is called the Rinne-Sharingan and is truly powerful and due to my interference again instead of gaining it on your forehead as a third eye I made you have two since you old eyes got ripped out of course you can turn it off and have it go back to those beautiful deep cerulean blue eyes that I love oh so much" she explained

"Wow that's really cool thanks Kyuu-Chan but I think yours are more beautiful" he said excitedly while she blushed heavily at the comment.

"Alright it's time for you to wake up my Naru-Kun I'll set up a telepathic link so we can talk remember to think what you want to say not speak it I'll see you later Naru-Kun" she said as he faded out of his mindscape.

"Bye Kyuu-Chan" he said as he finished fazing out of his sewerlike mindscape.

Cliffhanger no jutsu

Thank you to the original creator of this story.


End file.
